This disclosure relates generally to systems, methods, and devices for the treating persons. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to an apparatus for treating sleep disorders. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.